<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Dance by badly_knitted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587943">Last Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted'>badly_knitted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FAKE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Carol and Bikky’s wedding, Ryo and Dee finally get to dance with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Prompt 125: Dancing at anythingdrabble.</p>
<p><b>Setting:</b> After Like Like Love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding reception is long since over; the happy couple left hours ago, the rented limousine, already loaded with their luggage, taking them to the airport where by now they’ll have boarded their flight, heading to a sun-kissed tropical island for their honeymoon. All the wedding guests had paused in their dancing long enough to see them off, Carol’s aunt taking charge of her niece’s wedding gown after she’d slipped away to the ladies to change into something more suitable for travelling.</p>
<p>Likewise, Bikky’s suit, carefully folded and placed on a hanger, is draped over the back of a chair. He wasn’t going to need it on the beach so he’d changed too, opting for jeans and t-shirt, and a light jacket; a bit chilly for the current New York weather conditions, but it would be hot where they were going.</p>
<p>After the newlyweds left, the party had continued, everyone having a good time, dancing, drinking, making the most of the lavish buffet, but as the evening had drawn on the guests had gradually begun to drift away in ones and twos and small groups, those who had the furthest to go leaving first, saying goodnight to Carol’s aunt and Bikky’s foster father, full of praise for the beautiful wedding and extravagant reception.</p>
<p>Now there’s only a handful of people left; Ryo’s aunt and uncle are busy helping Carol’s aunt take all the wedding gifts out to her car. They’ve already accepted her offer to spend the night at her home so that the other happy couple can have a bit of alone time.</p>
<p>The band is still playing too. They should have packed up and left once most of the guests had departed, but Dee had slipped them a couple hundred bucks on top of what they’d already been paid if they’d stay and play for a while longer, and since they had no place else they had to be, they’d agreed.</p>
<p>The caterers are starting to clear away plates and glasses, and the remains of the buffet. On Ryo’s instructions, the leftover food will be delivered to a shelter for the homeless. It wouldn’t be right to let it go to waste. The rest of the wedding cake is boxed up to go home with Ryo; there isn’t much left, barely a quarter of the bottom tier, but it’ll be distributed among the detectives of the 27th Precinct, and a few other people who weren’t able to attend the reception. </p>
<p>On the dance floor, wrapped in each other’s arms and oblivious to anyone or anything else, Dee and Ryo sway to the music. They couldn’t do this earlier, monopolised as they were by bridesmaids, friends, and relatives, dancing and talking with them, being the perfect hosts. Now that only people who know about them remain, they’re free to indulge themselves, celebrating their own love and happiness. It’s a fitting end to a wonderful day; if Dee had his way, they might stay right here and dance until dawn.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>